Salad Bar  Really?
by Bellabun
Summary: My CBC entry for Red's Jealousy prompt.  Okay rating upped for good reason!  Smutt alert, now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my CBC entry for Red's prompt of Jealousy. I think it is pretty funny, and there might be a follow up, I am not sure yet!**

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! Fox's!

It was just after eleven o'clock and he found himself sitting in her parking lot. Why he was there he wasn't quite sure, but Angela had told him that the new Agent, a real Dudley-Do-right type had asked her to dinner.

_Agent Schneider. Nice name. Really? Schneider, just saying it makes me sneer. What did she see in him anyway? Okay, the guy was put together well, six-four, two twenty-five and built like a brick shit house, but he was dumb! He barely passed the written test to get into the academy and he couldn't hold a conversation with a trained monkey, what did she see in him? She was probably just doing it to get back at him for Cam, but why? They broke up months ago and it wasn't like it was serious, it was just sex. Oh god! It's sex! She wants to have sex with Schneider! He is probably hung like an ant. No one who looks like him should be hung well, that is just not fair to the rest of the population. But on the other hand look at me. Built well, nice looking and hung like a clydesdale. Well not everyone can be so lucky. Okay stop, it is just dinner. One dinner, that's it. She would of course come back to her place, she likes to be in control and she is always in control at her house. _

Just then Booth sees a pair of headlights in his rear view mirror. He sees her in the passenger seat and sighs in relief.

_Eleven oh six and she is home, he must have really bored her out of her tree. She didn't even leave the lab until eight. Hah, idiot! Unless, she just wants that 'biological' release._

The car stopped in front of her building and she stepped out of the car. Without making a sound Booth did the same. He leaned against the SUV and waited for her to make a move. The drivers side door opened and out stepped the young agent. Booth strained to hear what was being said.

"I had a really nice time, Teprance."

"For the last time, it is Temp-er-ance." She stated irritably.

"Oh right, sorry. So, ah, um." Schneider stammered.

Brennan stood their with that look of contemplation she gets when deciding whether to piss Booth off or heed his warning. Booth took this as his sign.

"Did you want to come up for _coffee?_"

"Ah, su-"

"Bones! Hey, Bones, what's up?"

Both Schneider and Brennan whipped around to see Booth coming up the walk.

"Booth?" She asked increduously.

"Yah, hey. How's it goin'?"

"What are you doing here? It's a quarter-past eleven at night?"

Schneider just stood there dumbfounded completely unsure of his next move. "Teprance?"

"Oh for God's sake you idiot, it's Temperance!" Booth shouted at him. "If you are going to take the lady out, at least learn her name. Are you retarded? I can't believe they let you become an agent!"

"Booth! Stop it. My name is unusual and difficult. Cut the guy a break. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Angela told me you went out for dinner, so I was just coming to check on you."

"She doesn't need a babysitter, Seeley."

"Hey, that's Special Agent Booth to you rookie." Booth demanded. "Bones, you don't even know this jackass, why did you go for dinner with him?"

"Not that it is any of your business Booth, but a date is generally a good way to get to know someone, to see if you like them, and hopefully if all goes well, you get to have a release at the end of it."

"A release?" Both men asked at the same time.

"Yes, a release. All mammals do it Booth, and maybe I just needed to do it."

After hearing that Schneider puffed out his chest and stood a little straighter. "Well if that is all you needed you could have said so. It would have saved me the nine ninety-five salad bar at the Sizzler."

"What? He took you to Sizzler _and_ you are planning to have sex with him? Are you fucking serious?"

"Listen Booth, the last thing I need is a big brother. You have made it perfectly clear that you don't want me, and I just wanted some meaningless sex, so get over it."

"You want Booth?" Schneider asked finally clueing in.

"Of course I do, but he doesn't want me, so I took you!"

Booth's jaw was still hanging when he snapped back to reality. "Why didn't you just tell me? I have wanted you since the first moment I saw you." Booth turned to Schneider. "Thanks, but I think I got it from here."

Booth walked towards Brennan and pulled her into his arms. "How about we go upstairs?"

"Good idea."

They turned and left the rookie agent to pick up his own wounded pride.

**Do you all want more? I am not too sure!! I might be willing!! Please review if you do! Haha, I am a poet and I didn't even know it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here it is, SMUTT!! I am so nervous, and I can't believe I wrote this, but it is dedicated to all my girls on the Booth Express and of course the Boneyard!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, this would be me and Booth!!**

The walk upstairs, was electric and terrifying all at the same time. She just declared that she wanted him and he stole her from her date. Where were they supposed to go from there? They reached her apartment door and she fumbled with her keys. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Booth reached around and took her keys from her delicate fingers gently.

He leaned down and whispered seductively in her ear. "Let me do it."

Shivers exploded down her spine and all she could do was nod. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. She had never been so nervous to enter her own home in her entire life. She led their way in and put her purse on the table beside the door. He followed her closely and dropped the keys on top of it.

She kept her back to him scared to turn around and look into his deep chocolate brown eyes. Unsure if she wanted to find out what he was thinking. Those were eyes she knew. She had seen them angry and frustrated, caring and sympathetic, determined and controlled, but the one thing she was most afraid of seeing was lust. She didn't know what had gotten into her in the parking lot, why did she tell that idiot that Booth didn't want her? How could she have been so blunt? Where were they supposed to go from here? What did he expect? As that last thought crossed her mind she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her deeply into his chest.

"How could you ever think I didn't want you?" He asked huskily.

"You told me we couldn't sleep together, you told me we couldn't-"

He never let those last words fall from her mouth. He spun her around and kissed her deeply on the lips. He waited for her to give him full entrance into her mouth, he didn't wait long. She opened her mouth for him and he greedily invaded it. His hands moved about her body so quickly and softly she felt like she was imagining it. His right hand came up to cradle the back of her neck, while his left hand caressed her ass. She was so completely lost in his kiss that she just laid limp in his arms. She finally began to come around and respond to his movements.

To say that they fit together was the understatement of the year. If he went left she went right, if he went right she went left. They completely mirrored each others actions. The instincts he had for her body told her he meant it. He slowly guided them towards the couch and laid her down. She welcomed the cushions under her back and anticipated his body on hers. He knelt in between her legs and drank the picture in front of him. Her hair splayed across the pillow, her lips full from kissing, her chest heaving in excitment, her hand inviting him towards her. He leaned over her careful not to lay his whole weight on her.

"You won't break me, Booth. I want to feel you."

He laid down and took her lips in his again. He pulled back and started kissing his way down her jaw and neck. When he got to her collar bone that is when she moaned. He had never heard a sexier sound in his entire life and it just aroused him even more. His hands roamed underneath the softness of her cotton tee. The farther up they went the more she moved into his hand. He continued kissing her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe. She was completely paralyzed with arousal. Her legs and arms long since jelly. Her hands were barely holding on to the broad expanse of his back. She felt every move of every muscle, she had never wanted someone so bad. She could feel his arousal digging into her thigh and wanted to feel it in her hand. She pulled her hands of off his back and made her way down to his ass. Squeezing it gently and feeling the hard muscle underneath. She started to bring her hands around the front of the waistband of his jeans, when he stopped. He brought his head out of the nape of her neck.

"This is the point of no return." He stated bluntly.

"Well then I guess we aren't coming back. Take me to my bed." She demanded.

With that he needed no other prodding, he jumped off the couch and pulled her up with him. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap her long legs around his waist. He clumsily made his way down the hallway all the while kissing her and biting her neck. The more she squirmed the more aroused he got. They finally made their way into the darkness of her bedroom. He stumbled towards the bed all the while never breaking contact with her mouth. He felt the mattress hit his legs and he sat her down. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. For the first time he got to see her full breasts cradled inside the light pink lace bra. He moaned out loud. He knelt in front of her and gently pulled the straps off of her shoulders kissing his way down the front of her. Her breasts were pouring out of the now loose cups of the bra and he took this as an invitation to have his way with them. He tasted the flesh at the top and worked his way towards the now erect center. She grabbed the back of his head with both hands encouraging his actions. He reached around and undid the clasps and let the slinky fabric fall to the ground. With her breasts now free from their lace prison, he maneuvered her gently back on the bed. Before she knew what was happening, he had the button and zipper undone on her jeans.

"What about you?" She asked quietly. "I want to see you."

"In time Bones, now it is all about you. I want you to _know_ how much I want you." He whispered back.

He slowly pulled her jeans off of her lithe frame and stood in awe of her beautiful body. Her curves were everything he hoped. He saw her matching boy-cut pink lace panties, and he groaned out loud.

"If only I knew what you wore under your clothes earlier."

She smiled. "They look better on the floor."

That statement elicited another audible moan. "You're killing me."

"You've got me right where you want me, what are you going to do with it?" She dared.

With that Booth dove right in. He devoured her lips and ran his hands all over her body. He looked up into her eyes. "You ready?" He gave her a devilish grin and started to move down her naked body. He took his time and great care to kiss and touch every inch. He started at her neck and worked his way to her collar bone, he kissed his way down the valley of her chest, flicking each nipple gently and then nibbling softly. When he heard her breath hitch in her throat, he knew he was on to something. He continued down to her stomach and gently kissed her hips, as he made his way down to her center he could feel her tense. "Just relax, Bones. Let me do it."

She did as he asked and let him have his way with her. Ever so gently he worked his tongue on her most sensitive nub. She cried out in pleasure. He worked her so deftly she couldn't have stopped him if she had wanted to. She gave in and let the waves of her orgasm lap near the surface. She made him work for his reward. She couldn't hold on any longer and he could feel her body start to tremble with excitment, with a few more expert kisses and licks, she came hard and fast. He raised his head to watch the pleasure spread across her face. When she finally relaxed and her breathing returned to normal she lifted her head to look at him.

"I, never, I, wow, you."

He cut her off with another passionate kiss.

Now it was her turn. She finally got her strength back after the after effects of her orgasm. She rolled him onto his back but not before removing his 'Foreigner '88 World tour' t-shirt. _How appropriate._ She marveled in the structure of his muscular chest and shoulders. She melted at the sight of his tight abdominals, and she couldn't wait to feel his strong arms envelop her. She sat and stared and memorized every line and scar, she licked her lips and looked him in the eyes.

"You should definitely go shirtless, more often."

"I know." He said cockily.

She kissed every inch of his broad chest and stomach, she knelt beside him on the bed and undid his jeans. She got off the bed and pulled the legs of his jeans off as well as his socks. She liked that he wore crazy smiley faced boxer shorts, with 'kiss me' written on the crotch. She appreciated the musculature of his strong legs and couldn't wait to unwrap his 'package.' She knew she wouldn't be disappointed judging on what she felt earlier. When she got to the waistband of his boxers, she took a deep breath. He lifted his butt off the bed and let her slide them slowly from his waist. She was pleasantly surprised at the size of the 'member' she had managed to free. When she bent down to blow on it, he grabbed her shoulders.

"Bones?"

"Booth, don't worry, I know what I am doing."

She took him into her mouth slowly at first, she swirled her tongue around the tip and heard him gasp. When she took the full length into her mouth, Booth's eyes nearly popped out of his head. _That takes talent._ She worked him to his breaking point and stopped.

"Do you want me to continue?"

He shook his head and pulled her up to him. "No, I want to continue."

He rolled her onto her back and she spread her legs. He settled in between and guided himself towards her entrance. She nodded and he slid into her slowly. She pushed her hips towards him urging him all the way in. She gasped at his length and girth and waited for her body to adjust to his size. He slowly started to move inside her at her urging. She set the cadence of their lovemaking, she started to move faster and he followed, working towards the ultimate release. He could feel her tightening around him, and he held off until she went. She climaxed hard, and loudly, she urged him to come with her. After a few more thrusts he was there. He held himself inside her, while her body milked him. The intensity of it was nothing he had ever felt before, and he knew that there would only ever be one person for him. Slowly he laid his head on her shoulder and let his breath come back to him. He rolled onto his side bringing her with him. She stay snuggled to his side and slowly calmed her pulse back down to normal.

"I guess I should thank Schneider on monday." Booth finally said.

"No, I will." Responded Brennan. "Who knew you were the jealous type?"

"Only when it comes to you." With that he pulled her closer and shut his eyes. He was definitely going to buy Schneider a coffee.

**Well I hope y'all enjoyed my first attempt at SMUTT!! If you did let me know!! Thanks in advance!!**


End file.
